Herbert Burlebutz
Herbert Burblebutz 'is a 2015-introduced and all-around acharacter. He is the son of the dwarf and princess from the story Hurleburblebutz. In the destiny conflict he is a Rebel because he has no intentions to be a dwarf and belives in true love which is not in his story. Character 'Personality ''' |} |} He works best alone, but is a very good conversationalist. He can walk into a room and start a conversation he knows nothing about very easily. He is also known to talk a lot. When he is nervous he is known to babble about something random, and it might sometimes come out like Riddlish. When he does this, the Wonderlandians think he speaks Riddlish, leading to a confusing conversation. He is also is a quick thinker and is not influenced by others. He makes hasty decisions and the outcome always differs. His decisions are always practical, but can be really bad sometimes. he makes them very quick and doesnt bother to ask other people their opinions. He is also very good at sports and very athletic. He is as good as Daring, but he spent most of his childhood traing. Most of his childhood memories are training with his father, and are the some of only good memories he has with his him. He spends a lot of time in his Hero Training Class, training because of his father. He can fight blindfolded with the sword in his teeth and win. Whenever Herbert does something unprincely he often flinches and looks over his shoulder, for fear that his father is standing there and going to send him to the dungeon. He is very self-conscious about what he says, and can be very awkward at some times. He is deathly afraid of his father, and clams up at any mention of him. He loves his mother very much though, and gets very insulted if someone makes a rude remark about her. Herbert is also very sympethic, compassionate, and understanding. People often come to him for advice and to end arguments because of this.He is also very easy to talk to, which makes him a great friend. Even though he is understanding, he sometimes interrupts people in the middle of a sentance. When he does this most people think of him as rude, which ruins his reputation. When he is with a stranger, someone he just met, or someone he's very uncomfertable with he very reserved and awkward. He feels very awkward and not sure what to do. In thease situations he just stands there and wates for the person to start a conversation, or just starts talking about something random. He gets really uncomfertable, and gets really shifty. When he is with a friend or someone he knows and is comfertable, he gets really goofy. He starts making jokes and feels very comfertable. In thease situations, he is usually the one that starts the conversation. He doesnt feel like he's being judged and feels like he can say anything he wants. '''Hobbies and Interests He feels very connected to muse-ic, and can often be found in his dorm room playing his guitar. No one but his mother knows that he plays, because he wants to keep it a secret. He is really good and his mother encourages him to play in public, but he is to embarrassed to show the world his secret talent. He once disguised himself and played in public and people loved it, and Herbert is still deciding to go back. The only people who have heard him play are his mother, and Simon when he overhears him. Appearance Herbert has snow white pale skin, brown hair, and green eyes. He looks like a mini version of his dad. Fairy Tale- Herleburlebutz Once upon a time, a king was lost in a deep forest when, suddenly, a small dwarf appeared to him. The dwarf told the king he’d help him find his way out of the forest in return for the king’s youngest daughter. The king, finding himself afraid in the deep, dark wood, agreed. The dwarf delivered the king safely back to his castle and told him he’d be back in a week for his daughter. Now, of course the king was sad—his youngest was his favorite. But his daughters, once he’d told them the deal, said not to worry, we’ll soon get rid of the dwarf. A week later, the daughters found an unsuspecting cowherd’s daughter, kitted her out in pretty clothes and told her to go with the first person who came to fetch her. That person was a fox, who said, “Sit down on my furry tail, Hurleburlebutz! Off to the forest!” Off they went, but when the fox ordered the cowherd’s daughter to pick lice out of his fur and she readily agreed, he knew he had the wrong lady. Back to the castle with you! A week later, the fox came back and this time, it was the gooseherd’s daughter he took with him to the forest; another attempted delousing, and he knew he had the wrong lady. Back to the castle!The third time the fox returned, the king gave over his daughter and the fox carried her into the forest. This time, when he demanded a delousing, she cried, “I’m a king’s daughter and yet I must delouse a fox!” He knew he had the right bride, so he transformed himself back into the little dwarf from the beginning of the story. The couple lived together happily for awhile, until one day, the dwarf said, “I’ve got to go away, but three white doves will soon come flying here. When they swoop down to the ground, catch the middle one. Once you’ve got it, cut off its head right away. But pay attention and make sure you’ve got the middle dove, or it’ll be disaster.” The doves came, the princess caught the middle one, hacked off its head and poof! A handsome prince appeared! Turns out, the white dwarf had been under a nasty fairy’s spell and this whole complicated charade was the only way to lift it. Its a really wierd story. 'How does Herbert fit into it ' Herbert is the son of the dwarf and the princess, destined to become the next dwarf. When Herbert's father turned back into the prince, they inherited the kingdom, and had Herbert. He hasn't ben cursed into a dwarf yet, but is dreading the day. Relationships Family ''' When he was little his father would give him sevrel lectures and lessons each day about how to be the perfect prince/king, and how to follow his destiny. Whenever Herbert disobeyed his dads rules he would spend sevrel hours in the dungeon. When he was little he tried to get his dad's approval but his father was never happy with him. He practically lives in his father's shadow, everyone is always comparing him to his dad. His mom is the only one Herbert feels like he can trust. His parents are polar opposites to him. His father is strict and stern, while his mother is kind and loving. He loves his mom a lot, and can get very defensive of her. If he hears someone insult his mom, its "Of With Your Head!" His aunts hate him because they hate his father. He would often go to his aunts castle with his mother to get away from his father, but they made him go to the forest and stay there the whole time. He got lost, and they had to send his father to find him. His aunts love to spread rumors and gossip about him with all their friends. These rumers often get to his father a lot resulting in another trip to the dungeon. '''Pets Herbert has a pet dove named Angel. Romance Herbert has no romantic relationships right now. Friends Hopper Croakington II- They are both shy, awkward, and get saved by the princess. Russet Vulpes- They are working on a Heroics101 project together, and still getting to know each other. Outfits TBA Class-ic Sechlude 1st Period: Wooing101 2nd Period: Free ' '''3rd Period: Heroics 101 ' '''4th Period: Hexonomics 5th Period: 'Beast Training & Care 6th Period: Royal Student Council Triva Herbert's birthday is August 22. He is a Leo. Notes The name is by WootdorFilmCo Quotes Gallery (Art to be added later) Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hurleburlebutz